Superman (Blue Lantern Corps)
Superman (Kal-El or Clark Kent) is a DLC Playable Character in Injustice 2. Biography Origins Superman, birth name Kal-El and adopted name Clark Kent, is Earth's premiere superhero, the stalwart protector of Metropolis and a member of the Justice League. The exact details of his early superhero career are unknown but it safe to assume they are the same as his New Earth counterpart. Injustice: Gods Among Us During many adventures he had, Superman also helped the One Earth Batman and the Insurgency rid their world from the tyranny of the Regime led by the Man of Steel's counterpart (who had become a troubled tyrant after the death of Lois Lane and the destruction of Metropolis by the hands of the Joker), although Superman ended up feeling troubled that he too would lose control and become what he fought against. In order to overcome his doubts, Superman croosed paths with Adara, the Blue Entity of Hope, and the two together formed the Blue Lantern Corps. Justice League: Rings of the Force Sometime latter, Superman resumed his work with the Justice League as he enjoyed himself with news about his wife's pregnancy (although Batman expressed concern over the possibilities of Superman losing control like his counterpart did. Over his time, Superman and Wonder Woman also trained young Tara Markov (the new member of the Teen Titans Terra) and helped Bruce Wayne train his young son Damian as the new Robin. He also witnessed the arrival of Sonic the Hedgehog in his world as well as the merging between his dimension and the Jedi Knights/Freedom Fighters Galaxy. Injustice 2 Superman was summoned again by Batman to help stop the invasion of Brainiac and the terrorism of Grodd's Society as well as to stop the Regime from rising again. In-Game Animation * Intro: ** First to talk: Superman hovers in the arena as he charges his ring. After the opponent talks, Superman passes the battery to an Eagle which carries it away and enters his pose. ** Second to talk: Superman walks by as he gently pets an Barn Owl in his arm before they face the opponent. After his opponent speaks, the owl flies away as he enters his fighting pose. * Outro: Superman levitates, lifts his Blue Lantern Battery in the air and conjures a massive light as numerous hawks, eagles, owls and toucans fly in circles around him. * Round-won Pose: A Bird-based construct flies around as he says: "All will be well." or "You need to learn to be more pacient.". * Wager Clash Stance: The same as his counterpart. * Successful Wager Clash: He freezes his opponent with Freeze Breath and summons an Eagle-based contruct to attack his opponent. * Defeated pose: The same of his counterpart. Gameplay Set Special Moves * Hope Vision: The same of his counterpart's Heat Vision, but colored in Blue. * Eagle Strike: Superman summons a Eagle-based Blue Lantern construct to attack his opponent. The Metter Burn version will let the Eagle grab the opponent and pick it up in the air. * Super Breath: Superman exhales a strong gust of wind to blow his opponent over. The Meter Burn version turns the Super Breath into Arctic Breath and freezes them solid in place. * Hope Zap: Superman shoots a beam of ring from his ring. The Meter Burn version increases the amount of energy fired. * Shield of El: Superman blocks projectible attacks with a Shield construct. The Meter Burn version absorbs the opponent's attack and rebounds it against him/her. * Call of Nature: Superman plays a Bird-whistling Flute construct to summon a cyclone of blue macaws to surround the opponent and attack him/her. The Meter Burn version will add Toucans in the cyclone. * Flight of Peace: Superman flies in the air for a short period of time. Trait * To The Sky: Superman performs a Bird Whistle to summon the Owl and the Hawk who appear in the Intros. The two birds carry two Blue Power Batteries and use it to shoot Blue Lantern Beams at the opponents. Super-Move * Grandmaster of Hope: Superman summons a giant Eagle contruct to fly the opponent away from the field into space. Then, it slams the opponent in numerous rocks in space. Superman creates two Asteroid-based constructs as he says: "When all seems lost in the war of light...". Then he slams his opponent with the asteroids and his eyes ignite Blue light as he says: "Look to the stars. For Hope burns bright.". Then, Adara appears and blasts the opponent back to the arena with a Beam Breath. Intro Quotes Wager Quotes Ending Quotes Category:Characters Category:Fictional characters Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Injustice Category:DLC Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Justice League: Rings of the Force